gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vladimir Glebov
Vladimir „Vlad“ Glebov (* 1967 in der UdSSR; † 2008 in East Hook, Broker) ist ein russischer Krimineller aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Vladimir „Vlad“ Glebov wurde 1967 in der damaligen Sowjetunion geboren. Das meiste von seiner Kinder- und Jugendzeit ist unbekannt; man weiß lediglich, dass er noch eine Schwester hat. In den mittleren 1980er Jahren traf Vlad auf Mikhail Faustin und Dimitri Rascalov, zwei Gangster, deren Mafia-Vereinigung Vlad später beitrat. Vlad bekam auch Handlanger wie Ivan Bytchkov, einen professionellen Einbrecher. Vladimir hat zwei Tätowierungen an beiden Armen und am Hals, worauf "OMERTO 1978" steht. In den späten 1980ern zog Vlad, zusammen mit Mikhail, Dimitri und Ivan, in die Vereinigten Staaten nach Hove Beach, Liberty City. Vlad eröffnete eine Bar namens Comrades und heuerte einen Mann namens Mickey als Barkeeper an. Im Jahr 2005 lernt Vlad Roman Bellic kennen. Da letzterer viele Spielschulden hat, die er dringend zurückzahlen muss, leiht er sich von Vlad viel Geld. Weil Romans finanzielle Lage jedoch mehr als nur aussichtslos ist, behandelt Vlad ihn wie einen Leibeigenen. Dies äußert sich unter anderem darin, dass Vlad Mallorie Bardas, Romans Freundin, in eine Affäre zieht. Drei Jahre später kommt Romans Cousin Niko nach Liberty City. Da er für Vlads „Geschäfte“ wesentlich besser geeignet ist als Roman, nutzt ihn Vlad kurzerhand als Handlanger. Weil Niko und Roman auf dem Land aufgewachsen sind, bezeichnet Vlad sie auch gerne als „Bauerntölpeln“. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Cousin erträgt Niko die Situation mit Vlad nicht mehr – als sich Vlad schon wieder Mallorie als Ausgleich für Romans Schulden sucht, beschließt Niko, ihn umzubringen. Nachdem er in Vlads Bar geplatzt ist und sich mit ihm auf den Straßen Brokers eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd liefert, schafft er es endlich an den Docks von BOABO, den Tyrannen zu stellen. Mit einem Kopfschuss wird Vlad exekutiert. Danach lässt Niko seine Leiche im Humboldt River verschwinden. Nach seinem Tod hat Vlad den Status vermisst im Polizeicomputer. In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned sieht man im Abspann, wie er getötet wird. Polizeibericht Polizeiakte * 2002 – Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses (mit 35 Jahren) * 2003 – sexuelle Belästigung (mit 36 Jahren) * 2004 – Erpressung (mit 37 Jahren) :Kürzlich aus Russland in Liberty City angekommen. :Besitzer der Bar „Comrades“ in Hove Beach. :Verbindungen zu Mikhail Faustin und Dimitri Rascalov. :In der kriminellen Nahrungskette gilt er als weit unter Faustin und Rascalov angesiedelt. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * It’s your Call * Easy Fare * Concrete Jungle (nur Stimme) * Bull in a China Shop (Auftraggeber) * Hung out to Dry (Auftraggeber) * Clean Getaway (Auftraggeber) * Ivan the not so Terrible (Auftraggeber) * Uncle Vlad (getötet von Niko Bellic) The Lost and Damned * Abspann (getötet von Niko Bellic, Rückblende von Uncle Vlad) Profil Bildergalerie Vlad-Glebov-Artwork.png|Ein Artwork von Vlad Unclevlad.jpg|Vlad wird in der Mission Uncle Vlad von Niko getötet 4545-gta-iv-uncle-vlad.jpg 4700-gta-iv-uncle-vlad.jpg 4534-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg|Vlad in seiner Bar, mit seinen Kumpels en:Vladimir Glebov es:Vlad Glebov fr:Vladimir Glebov hu:Vladimir Glebov nl:Vladimir Glebov pl:Vladimir Glebov pt:Vladimir Glebov ru:Владимир Глебов fi:Vladimir Glebov sv:Vladimir Glebov Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:Russische Mafia Kategorie:Verstorben